1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to controls for electromagnetically actuated valves. More particularly, the invention relates to electric circuitry, including a novel switching arrangement, for controlling the operation of an electromagnetically actuated fuel intake or exhaust valve of an internal combustion engine by energizing a coil of an electromagnet at a high level of current for attracting an armature of the electromagnet into engagement with a stator and thus drive the valve into one of its terminal, i.e. open or closed positions and by thereafter feeding current pulses reduced to a level sufficient to maintain the engagement for a predetermined time.